supernatural -A
by summer3
Summary: the girls were tormented before, but it was nothing compared to what -A is about to do. what happens when pll collides with supernatural! will the liars win or lose!


"Bonnie! Bonnie what did you see! Bonnie!"Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett's best friend said. "Elena, I saw you, there was blood…Everywhere. You were in a ware house with5 other girls; one of them was getting stabbed by a man in a black hoodie. Who were those girls Elena?" bonnie said, mist eyed. After that Stefan furrowed his eyebrows concerned and Damon perked up curiously. Caroline eyed Elena nervously while Jeremy stood there like a stone, scared. "Elena, what's going on" Damon said, still rapping his head around what she just said. Elena stood there, eyes watering, before finally she said, "leave it alone Damon, please… Jeremy, we need to go back, to that place." Elena said seriously, knowing Jeremy would get the message. "Elena no! We can't go back! Not with… them still there, if what Bonnie said is true they might draw the attention of it!" Jeremy said, pulling Elena aside so they couldn't be heard, completely aware that Damon and Stefan had vamp-hearing. "We have to Jer, I'm sorry but they were my friends please Jeremy!" Elena said pleading. "Aright fine, but I want some protection. From what I can remember I don't want them getting to you anymore." Jeremy said, trying to bring his sisters head down from the clouds. "Great, I'll set up the protection; we will leave as soon as we get packed." Elena said, pleased yet sad. Elena and Jeremy walked back to the school court yard, back to explain to their friends who it is. As soon as they reached the group Stefan put his arm around Elena and asked, "Are you ok?" nervous to hear the answer. "I will be." Elena said, nervously holding her phone until finally, it beeped. Elena flinched terribly and said "Jer, I'm nervous which I hope you understand, you check it." Elena said, fearing the worst. Jeremy picked up the phone, read the message. As he was reading the message, his eyes grew and he said in front of everyone "Umm Elena, there's a problem, big one" Jeremy said nervously, waiting. "What kind of problem Jer!" Elena said angrily. "-A never killed her." Jeremy said nervously yet excited. "Wait who's –A" Caroline said confused "I think I remember reading about an –A attack a while ago" Stefan said, trying to ease everyone but failing. Before anyone else could talk Jeremy pulled Elena to the spot they were in before, knowing the vampires could hear and see everything. "Elena, the message says, ' _don't try to run, don't try to hide, you Bitches may have gotten me once, but it was not for ever kisses –A'_ There's a picture of Ali! She's not dead!" Jeremy said excitedly, flashing the phone to his sister. "Yeah but she's as good as dead with –A" Elena says angrily. "Elena, your gonna have to explain to them eventually, especially since you know personally how the Salvador's to torture." Jeremy said awkwardly, hitting exactly what Elena was thinking. "Let's just get back to rosewood and try to take this thing down once and for all." Elena said, walking away from subjects she doesn't like, as always. "Elena you have yet to explain to us what's going on…" Damon said, getting cut off by Elena, who obviously was on a mission. "Me and Jeremy are going back to the Salvador manner to pack, please don't follow us. Elena said pleadingly. During the car ride home with Jeremy, Elena called Klaus, knowing he would know where Rebekah was and how to help.

"Hey Klaus how you doing, it's Elena, remember me?" Elena said annoyed but really grateful he answered the phone.

"Oh yes how could I forget my precious Doppelganger?" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Yah well if I'm so precious you might want to do me a favor." Elena replied pleadingly

"What kind of favor?" Klaus said curiously

"Well, someone, from my past, who called themselves –A, who tormented me for years, is back." Elena said.

"Hmm well what can I do" Klaus said playing dumb.

"I would be sooo happy if you came down to the fall with Rebekah to protect me from this thing when I go back to where it started." Elena said like she was asking for nothing.

"Well maybe…" Klaus said, pretending he needed to think when he really just wanted to say no.

"It's in rose wood, maybe you have been there. The person calls themselves –A. I would ask Stephen and Damon but 1 they aren't immortal and 2 they could get hurt. I have a lot of secrets I don't want them to know." Elena said, dark and mysteriously.

"Rosewood, huh, I didn't realize my blood bag was so precious and evil. I'm in. We leave at 6:00." Klaus said commandingly. And with that he hung-up and got ready.

 **Hey I hope you all liked this chapter. Lots more mystery to come! Please send me messages and review at your guess who –A is! Happy birthday!**


End file.
